cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium of Canada
New Canada is a growing, developing, and established nation, with citizens primarily of British/Canadian and French ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Canada work diligently to produce Fish, Diamonds, oil, Steel, wood and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of New Canada has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Canada allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Canada believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. New Canada will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History *New Canada gained its independance from the former state of Viniland on 20 January 2010. *New Canada gains membership into the Confederation of Arctic Nations on 25 January 2010. *New Canada launches Operation Malvinian Revenge on ' 09 Febuary 2010.' *New Canada captures warcriminal Barney Stone on 13 February 2010. *New Canada forms the Hudson Institute on 16 February 2010 *New Canadas Prime Minister Jawk Hawk resigns and makes General Napoleon Bonaparte First Consul For Life on 26 Febuary 2010 *New Canadas first two blue water naval vessel NCN Sheffield and NCN Thunderchild were launched on ' 6th March 2010' *New Canadas first two Battleships bought, NCN Vanguard NCN Belfast 16 March 2010 *New Canada becomes an Empire with Napoleon and Josephine Bonaparte coronated first Emperor and Empress 22nd March 2010 *Imperial Family is expanded with the birth of Jessica Bonaparte, daughter of the Emperor and Empress 29th March 2010 *Canadian Empire grows with aquisition of land in Antarctica, bought from Australia 29th March 2010 *Canadian Empire executed war criminal Barney Stone 6th April 2010 *Emperor Bonaparte pledges $300,000,000 to rebuild the Collosus of Rhodes in New London 7th April 2010 *Imperial scientists complete prototype of new Cruise Missile. 9th April 2010 *Military accept contract for new Missile and begin mass production of the missile 9th April 2010 *Government concensus released revealing the Empire holds Three Million citizens 10th April 2010 *The Emperor has decreed the NTR is no longer recognised as a Nation, and such, all NTR citizens are deported 12 April 2010 *Canadian Empire declares war on the Tahoe Republic 13th April 2010 *Canadian Empire begins construction of Collossus 14th April 2010 *Marshal of the Empire Michael Ripley validiates the Fosters Treaty with Australia 15th April 2010 *National Service implimented - Military swells from 160,000 to 250,000 April 19th 2010 *Anchorage is liberated in the war against the Tahoe Repubic April 19th 2010 *A Corvette (HMS Josephine) and a new Battleship (HMS Napoleon Bonaparte) are launched April 21st 2010 Government * Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte * Empress Josephine Bonaparte * Marshal of the Empire Michael Ripley * Chief Of Staff General Lewis * Chief of the Army General Joachim Murat * Admiral of the Fleet Lord Horatio Nelson * Marshal of the Air Force David Baird * Finance and Trade Deputy Alyssia Starbush Doctrines, Treaties and Blocs * Crysis Doctrine * Hudson Bay Institute Bloc * Confederation of Arctic Nations Bloc * White Rose Pact Treaty * Fosters Treaty Policies Regional Affairs Changes: *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to search any ship inside Imperial waters. *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to prevent aircraft or shipping docking/landing in the Empire. *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to intervene in any regional irregularities it holds an interest in. EG, Northan conflict *The Canadian Empire reserves the right to voice its opinion on any regional matter, and take action if nessisary. Foreign International Affairs: *The Canadian Empire is not obliged to intervene with any situation outisde of North America. *The Canadian Empire will always offer medical/financial aid if a Nation requests it. *The Canadian Empire will not, unless requested, enter any talks with Africa, without expressed planning between the Empire, and an African Nation. *The Canadian Empire will not, unless requested, enter any talks with Asia/Oceana, without expressed planning between the Empire, and an Asian or Oceanic Nation. Marshals of New Canada Canadian Marshals are Military Commanders from either the Airforce, Navy and Army, who follow in the steps of politics and military careers. Whilst their duty lies with the military first and foremost, they have the option should they wish as Marshals, to enter Parliament as a member of the Cabinet. *Marshal Louis Alexandre Berthier Navy-Rear Admiral *Marshal Jean Lannes Army-Field Commander *Marshal Pierre Augereau Airforce-Air Chief Marshal Imperial Democracy # Introducing more technologically advanced, elector friendly, and secure voting/political communication methods; # Holding two-stage elections or run-off ballots in multi-candidate constituencies so that no candidate can get elected on the basis of just a small portion of the total vote. (Modern developments in tele-voting have enormously increased the speed and reduced the cost and effort of holding such ballots); # Legislating for equal-sized constituencies and adopting measures to ensure more accurate and up-to-date electoral registers; # Halting and reversing recent experiments in Continental European-type indirect (party proportional, corporatist) representation which reduce political competition and voter choice and influence compared with the traditional Anglo-American system of direct (territorial, local community ) representation; # Scrapping various protectionist-type curbs on the private funding boom and advertising of political parties; # Further extending the franchise; and # Increasing the ratio of significant elected to non-elected political posts: creating substantially more elected as opposed to appointed or hereditary positions. Currency Canadian Dollar Languages Spoken Majority Language *English *French Top twenty spoken languages in New Canada # English 20,584,775 (67.1%) # French 6,608,125 (21.5%) # Chinese 790,035 (2.6%) # Punjabi 278,500 (0.8%) # Spanish 209,955 (0.7%) # Italian 170,330 (0.6%) # Arabic 144,745 (0.5%) # German 128,350 (0.4%) # Tagalog 119,345 (0.4%) # Vietnamese 111,440 (0.4%) # Portuguese 103,875 (0.3%) # Polish 101,575 (0.3%) # Korean 101,500 (0.3%) # Persian 97,220 (0.3%) # Russian 93,805 (0.3%) # Tamil 92,680 (0.3%) # Greek 55,100 (0.2%) # Gujarati 52,715 (0.2%) # Romanian 51,060 (0.2%) Foreign Policy New Canada reserves the right to intervene in any North American issue it has interests in. European, African, Asian and Oceanic actions are to be left alone unless New Canada is directly involved in the form of a treaty or war. Budget for Government Departments 2010($ million) * Work and Pensions 132732 * Health 104464 * Education and Skills 68060 * Defence 38986 * Tax, Excise and Treasury 5469 * Communities & Local Government 28186 * Home Office 13877 * Transport 10150 * Cabinet Office 10090 * Trade and Industry 6015 * Culture, Media and Sport 5042 * International Development 4772 * Ministry of Justice 4086 * Environment, Food and Rural Affairs 3099 Military * Chief Of Staff General Lewis * Chief of the Army Joachim Murat * Admiral of the Fleet Lord Horatio Nelson * Air Marshal David Baird Garrisons Homeland Grand Army * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * Broken up into 3 Legions of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. Southampton Island Garrison * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * Broken up into 3 Legions of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. Coats Island Garrison * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * Broken up into 3 Legions of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. Antarctica * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * Broken up into 3 Legions of 5000 men. * Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. * Broken up into 5 Companys of 200 men. * Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. * Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. Total Garrison size - 180,000 Men. Garrison Size at minimum capacity - 20,000 Men. Maximum deployed Garrison numbers - 170,000 Men - (Including 10,000 soldiers currently waiting on the 9th Corps formation) Total Army Size - 290,000 Men Armies *The Grand Army - 45,000 Men *The Army of the Antarctic - 45,000 Men. *The Army of the Orient - 45,000 Men. *The Army of the Hudson Bay - 45,000 Men. *The Imperial Guard - 45,000 Men. *The Revolutionary Guard - 45,0000 Men. *The Army of Empire - 45,000 Men. *The Continental Army - 45,000 Men. *The Marching Army - 45,000 Men. Total - 280,000 Men. Airforce *'600 Aircraft total' *'50 squadrons of 12 aircraft' *200 FA18 Hornets *250 F-14 Tomcats *150 Support aircraft and helicopters *50 B-52 heavy bombers Navy *'15 ships in total' *'1 fleet of 27 ships' *3 troop transports *3 Converted container ships *3 Concerted Cruise liners for helicopter support *12 Patrol boats *3 Corvettes *3 Battleships Category:Nations Category:Roleplay